modernmarvelsfandomcom-20200213-history
Marvels of the Modern World
The Marvels of the Modern World, more commonly referred to as the Modern Marvels, are one of the longest continually running organizations made up of superbeings dedicated to protecting the world. While they have gone from vigilantes, to celebrities, and back to fugitives over the course of history, in the current stage the world is indebted to them for their efforts against Atrophus and the Infinite Empire. The Modern Marvels differentiates itself from other organizations for its dedication to the equality of all beings, and the principle that the mainline Earth must be protected but not at the expense of others. As such, they come from many origins and accept metahumans and nonhumans alike without prejudice or preconception. They have since shortly after their founding always been seven in number, though inactive and associate members have often lent their assistance, most notably in the case of Atrophus. Currently focused on nurturing the reconstruction of Earth on the mainline, the Modern Marvels have formed a loose partnership with the enigmatic World Authority and has worked to gain the trust of the public. They however subscribe to no government or nation, and even the World Authority has no real power over them. They are self-appointed guardians; a point of contention among many who see the handling of such power by individuals as arbitrary. Membership There are traditionally seven active members of the Marvels at any time. Joining is simply a matter of nomination and consensus by the remaining members. Normally members are replaced on a one-by-one basis when they retire, go inactive or are otherwise unavailable. As an informal organization, the Marvels aren't given anything beyond what they personally own and what the World Authority lends them when their purposes work towards the same end. Founding Members The original team numbered not seven but six, made up of some of the most prominent masked adventurers of the Golden Age. *Silver Captain I *Professor Paradox *War Engine I *The Mandarin *Penultimate Sorcerer I *The Revenant While not one of the original founding members, Queen Atlanta joined shortly after and is often given as an honorary founder, and her status as the seventh member is a tradition that continued to be followed afterward. Current Roster The present lineup contains very few veterans, and is mostly a new crop now that the generation has changed to the first heroes to have little memory of the Incursion. They are the best hope the blue planet has got. *Pharaoh Merneith *Champion *Penultimate *Continuum *Snow Falcon *Deathless *Mister Puck Inactive Members The following are still considered Marvels, but are currently not an active part of the team, acting sometimes in support roles or as replacements for active members. *Arcanos *Blue Shift *Meta-Red *Peacekeeper *Professor Paradox *Shifter Former Members The Marvels have existed for a long time, and many have retired over the years. Only one member has ever left over a major disagreement, and the Marvels have suffered two great betrayals over the years. *The Fly (defected, formed RIOT) *The Revenant (defected to the Steel Hand) *War Engine II (left due to disagreements, formed Vanguard) Deceased/Missing Members *Icon (destroyed by Atrophus) *Penultimate Sorcerer I (died of old age) *Penultimate Sorcerer II (sacrificed self to seal Atrophus) *Pyroclasm (destroyed by Atrophus) *Queen Atlanta (lost in space-time) *Rainbow Serpent (killed by the Fly) *Silver Captain (killed by the Revenant) *War Engine I (died of old age) History The Golden Age The Silver Age The Iron Age The Platinum Age Category:Organizations Category:Heroes Category:Modern Marvels